


Haters Gonna Hate

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Fuma's eyes, Kento was perfect, no matter what other people said about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haters Gonna Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maike](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maike).



> Hey everyone! Last fic of my holidays, tomorrow I start work again, so posting speed will definitely slow down :-/  
> I decided to write this for a friend, since some people were badmouthing her, and I wanted to write this to cheer her up. Maike, you are a great person, and there are a lot of people who love you, much more than those who bring you down! I know it is hard, but just imagine Fuma shouting at them from now on every time something like this happens and laugh about it ;) Maybe it makes you feel better.  
> I hope you like it, I especially wrote it in 3rd person POV, since I know you like that better. Not very confident about it, but Alic3 helped me beta read it and plan the story :D (Huge hug to her!!)

When Fuma had heard that Kento was going to do the boys love skit for “YOU Conte Shichaina Yo!”, he had prepared himself for a lot of things: Jealousy, first of all, since he had to watch his best friend, who he had secretly had a crush for ever since his Junior days, act out romantic scenes with other guys. Seeing the way Jesse threw his arm around Kento, how Marius tucked his hair behind his ear, all these things made it so hard for Fuma to keep his eyes on the screen instead of just leaving the room and kicking a wall or something. It was suffocating, to stay rooted to where he was and look, and not snatching the remote out of his sister’s hands and change the channel. 

Also, there was this intense feeling of longing, because he was sentenced to watch on screen what he could possibly never have. Seeing other guys touch Kento that way made him want to do it himself, so much that his fingers itched with the feeling, and he needed to ball them into fists to keep them from shaking. 

He had expected all of that. But he was a little stunned by the wave of hate that followed the skit. 

To be quite honest, Kento had never been the most popular guy in the agency. He seemed confident and easily sociable from the outside, but in reality, he was just that tiny bit awkward and childish, shy and insecure. Fuma had always embraced this part of Kento; it was what made him so special to him, what had made him fall for him back when he was still too young to figure out what it really meant. 

There were people, though, who had trouble dealing with Kento’s at times slightly schizophrenic character. Fuma had never quite understood it, because to him Kento was perfect in every way, but at some point, he had just gotten used to it, even kind of begun to like how no one but him seemed to quite realize just how special Kento really was. 

There was a difference, though, between thinking Kento was a little weird and occasionally making fun about it, and outright badmouthing him. 

It had started with weird looks at Kento and depriving comments, sometimes even in his presence, suggesting that maybe, he had been a little _too_ emotionally engaged in that skit, developing a sincere interest for other guys. It had made Fuma furious because it was practically their job to always seem involved with their band mates, and even if there was some truth to their words (which Fuma did not quite dare to hope), there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. Kento would always stay Kento, no matter if he liked girls, boys, or decided to spend his life alone on an off cast island, and Fuma wanted to rip off the heads of everyone who made him think otherwise. 

Fuma had always watched Kento very closely, so he could tell right away how much the talk of others bothered him. It had always been that way; Kento had taken every stupid rumor about him to heart and had tried to search the mistake with himself, trying to fix it. 

“Some people just get a rise out of putting others down” Fuma had told him more than once, when Kento had been especially closed in on himself. “It has got nothing to do with you, really. It happens to everyone.”

“It keeps happening to me, though” Kento had murmured in a quiet voice, sounding strangely fragile, so much that Fuma felt a knot in his stomach as he listened to him. 

“That’s not true!” he protested. “People keep telling me all the time that I don’t even care about the band and that I will pull an Akanishi on all of you! It’s not only you!” When Kento did not answer to that, he continued: “You can’t make _everyone_ like you, Nakajima. The world doesn’t work that way!”

“Yes” Kento had sighed, dropping the subject, and Fuma had know that he could have told him the same thing a hundred times and it would have never reached him. 

So when Fuma started to observe the weight in his expressions and movements and the way he had to force his smile again, he tried to act against it subtly. He began to joke about the situation, leave teasing comments to Jesse and Marius about how even he had noticed their appeal during the skit, hoping to move the focus a little away from Kento and a little more onto himself. 

Fuma did not care what they said about him, as long as they left Kento alone. 

The only result he got, though, was that people started to question about the relationship between him and Kento. And while he could not have cared less about that, even found it a tiny bit ironic because _if only they knew_ that he had kind of wanted this for as long as he had known Kento, it made Kento hold an obvious distance from him. 

Fuma knew that he did not mean to push him away, of course. Even if his feelings for Kento were those of a different nature than Kento’s feelings for him, he would have been blind to not understand that he was important to Kento. He was his best friend, his rock in the storming sea, and if anything, he probably wanted to keep Fuma from being involved further. 

It left Fuma frustrated and kind of crippled, unsure of how to help Kento. He hated nothing more than to see Kento upset; to see the sparkle leaving his eyes, and to see his beautiful smile turn into a grimace. 

He wished he could just go over and tell Kento that he was perfect, with all his flaws and contradictions, and that he should not listen to anyone but his opinion anyways because Fuma’s was the only opinion that mattered, really. But he was afraid that by confessing his feelings, he would create even more of a dilemma for Kento, and that was the last thing he wanted. 

So he kept his mouth shut and watched in almost physically pain as Kento isolated himself more day by day, building walls around himself and not approaching anyone by himself, avoiding conversations. 

Of course, Fuma was not the only one who noticed. He could see the way Shori was throwing Kento worried looks, and the way Marius searched Kento's attention like a kicked puppy, only to be blown off. 

“You have to talk to Kento-Kun!” Sou said firmly as he caught up with Fuma on the way out of the agency. “I don't like how gloomy he looks.”

“I don’t like it either” Fuma said grudgingly. “But I don’t know what to do, other than find everyone who talks nonsense about him and sink them in the Tokyo Bay, but-“

“Talk to him” Sou repeated. “You always had a better bond to him than everyone else. To you he will listen!”

Fuma fell silent at that, uncomfortably fumbling in his pockets – before realizing that something was missing. 

“Shit” he groaned, stopping abruptly. “I forgot my phone. Sorry, I need to go back.”

“Yeah” Sou sighed. “I need to catch my train, but… Please think about it, okay?” 

Fuma nodded, not quite meeting Sou’s eyes as he waved and turned around to hurry back to their dressing room. This was what happened when Kento didn’t watch out for him, he thought grumpily as he made his way to the corridors. In the very least, he needed him around to point out what exactly he had left lying around this time. He was not able to survive without the help of his older partner. 

His thoughts were interrupted, though, when he heard the loud voices of a bunch of Juniors in the dressing room next to theirs. 

“I always found Nakajima a little creepy, to be honest” One of them said. “I mean, have you watched JMK?! Eww.”

“It makes me sick to watch him” Another one answered. “I’m glad I don’t have to be in one band with him!”

“Have you heard that he uses a parasol whenever he leaves the house?” The next one cackled. “Such a princess.”

Fuma’s hands were shaking as he balled them into fists, anger running through his veins like poison. He tried to take deep calming breaths, closing his eyes, but he could not help but catch their next words as well. 

“And that skit, I mean… The only one more obvious than him is Matsuda Genta. Maybe it has to do with liking Yamada?”

Fuma did not consciously decide to act, but before he knew it, he had kicked open the door so hard that the Juniors inside had jerked at the noise, now looking at him with huge eyes. 

“I swear” he growled, his voice trembling so hard in anger that he had trouble bringing the words out. “One more word about Nakajima and I will go straight to Johnny. You would not be the first Juniors to be thrown out for disrespecting their Senpai!” 

None of the Juniors seemed to be older than 13 years, and Fuma was not aware of really having interacted with them before, and they seemed a little intimidated by his appearance. 

Still, it did not keep one of them from answering in a small voice: “You’re making fun of Nakajima all the time, Senpai. Are you going to be thrown out as well?”

“That’s different!” Fuma yelled, making the Juniors flinch. “I am the only one who really knows him, so I can make fun of him all I want! You are just making up lies and putting him down and this is anything but okay! It’s bullying, that’s what it is!” The Juniors exchanged looks among themselves and he added, almost sweetly: “If you guys find him creepy, just look away, or maybe you’re just denying that you have a thing for him yourself!”

One of the Juniors made a face of disgust and wanted to retort, but another cut him off, quickly bowing and apologizing. Fuma watched them with narrowed eyes as the others followed his example, not believing a word of their hurried apologies and their promises not to do it again, and if they had not been kids, he would have not let it drop so quickly. He tried to gulp down all his anger and forced himself to just leave the room and grab his phone from his own dressing room, leaving the buildings before he would run into any more gossip, because he was quite sure he would punch the next one who badmouthed Kento in front of him. 

He did not go home, though, as he had originally planned to. Instead, he found himself in front of Kento’s room about half an hour later, his fist shaking a little as he collected the courage to knock. Kento’s mother had let him in and had sent him right up, seeming almost relieved to see him, telling Fuma that she had picked up on something being wrong as well. 

His nerves were making him feel shaky, and he wondered what he was even going to say to Kento. He was not good at talking about feelings, either becoming awkward and closed up, or losing control and saying too much, making him seem creepy and clingy. Whenever he got too close to Kento, he was scared of accidentally giving himself away. It was one reason why he kept calling him by his last name, the artificial distance serving like a shield to protect him. 

But if there was one person Fuma wanted to protect more than himself it was Kento, so he finally brought his fist up to knock on the door. 

It took a moment until Kento reacted, and for a moment Fuma wondered if he even would, before the door opened and Kento blinked at him in surprise. 

He was dressed in a track suit, having made himself comfortable for the night, and he looked more tired than ever, reminding Fuma once more of why he was here. 

“Fuma” he murmured with a frown. “What are you doing here?”

“I want to talk to you” Fuma responded, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Let me in?”

Kento nodded, slowly stepping aside to let Fuma get into the room. Fuma saw books and papers being spread all over the desk, tipping him off what he had interrupted Kento in, but Kento did not mention anything about it as he closed the door behind them and looked at Fuma questioningly as the latter sat down on his bed. 

“Did something happen?” Kento asked carefully, sitting down on the bed next to Fuma, who noted with some relief that at least when there was no one around he stopped playing all distant.

“You know exactly what happened” Fuma frowned, throwing him a look. “You are the one avoiding me and talking to nobody.”

Kento nervously fumbled with his fingers, not answering, and Fuma sighed deeply, trying to find the right words. 

“I don’t care what others say about you” he said finally. “They don’t know you the way I do, and I know that they are wrong.” When Kento still didn’t answer, making Fuma nervous with his lack of reaction, he added: “You are fine the way you are, and everyone who doesn’t see that is stupid.”

“They are talking about you, too” Kento replied at last, his voice rough. “For being close to me. You realize that, right?”

“So let them” Fuma shrugged. “They are just making up lies. You should not let it get to you.”

Kento smiled, but it seemed painful and gave Fuma a shudder as he looked at him. 

“You don’t understand” he shook his head, not meeting Fuma’s eyes.

“Then explain it to me” Fuma demanded softly. “Tell me what’s going on inside of you!”

If there was one thing that frustrated Fuma about Kento it was the way he closed off sometimes, not answering his questions and not speaking up when Fuma wanted him to the most. It made him want to shake him and scream at him to talk, but he knew that all this would do was start a fight, and that was the last thing he wanted now. 

“You did nothing wrong” Fuma said instead, trying to find calm and rational words. “You did your job, and you did it well, so good that apparently people believe your acting to be the truth. You should find it funny. Take it as a compliment.”

“You really don’t get it!” Kento groaned, standing and pacing through the room, turning his back to Fuma, and it made his frustration get the best of him. 

“How can I if you don’t talk?!” Fuma snapped. “I am just trying to help you, damnit!”

“You think it’s funny and that I can just shrug it off, like it means nothing!” Kento called. “But what if it does?! What if they are right?!”

“Stop with this nonsense!” Fuma protested, getting to his feet too. “You are neither creepy nor-“

“But what if I am gay?!” Kento yelled, finally looking at Fuma, the look in his eyes so desperate that it took Fuma’s breath away. “What if they are not making it up?!”

Fuma only stared at him, finding it a little hard to breathe for a moment. Kento took a shaky breath, breaking the eye contact again, and Fuma watched him as he nervously paced he room, trying to regain the ability to speak.

“I don’t care” Fuma said finally, his voice a little choked, as he noticed in embarrassment. “I don’t care if you like boys or girls. You are still you.”

“Stop being so freaking understanding!” Kento yelled in frustration. “Don’t act like it doesn’t make you uncomfortable! Like it doesn’t change anything!”

“It doesn’t!” Fuma insisted, glad to find his voice was a little steadier now. 

“Oh yes?” Kento challenged, swirling around to look at him again. “What if I tell you that, everytime we do fanservice together, all I want to do is kiss you?! That I spent half of the time with you trying to keep myself from reaching out to you?! How would that not make you feel uncomfortable!”

Fuma felt heady at Kento’s words, his mind spinning as he brought out, a little shaky: “The only thing that makes me uncomfortable about this is that you don’t just do it.”

Kento froze, his eyes on Fuma’s in the matter of a second, stunned. For a moment, Fuma just kept his gaze, trying hard to think up anything more to say, something that would not leave any misunderstandings between them, but his brain was shot and all he could think was that now that it was out, he really really just wanted to kiss Kento. 

“You…” Kento whispered, his voice barely audible. “You are…”

“I like you” Fuma blurted out. “Have since forever, really, and I hate it when you let others put you down, because to me, you are perfect! Perfect with all your flaws and your stupid sweet words and your awkwardness and-“

Fuma was stopped from babbling when Kento abruptly crossed the room, and next thing he knew, Kento’s lips were on his. He gasped and closed his eyes, feeling Kento’s fingers tightening in his hair and the press of his lips, shaky but desperate, and it was all so much and so real that he felt like the world was spinning. 

His arms found their way around Kento’s waist by themselves, and as he moved his lips to return the kiss, Kento seemed to melt against him. It was perfect, Fuma thought fuzzily, like everything else about Kento, and he just kept tightening his grip on him, pulling him closer against his body until it was hard to tell where Kento ended and he began. 

Kento seemed overwhelmed and restless, like now that they were finally coming together like this he could not decide on what to focus: One moment, his hands were tightening in Fuma’s hair, holding him still so he could deepen the kiss, running his tongue over his lips until he opened them to meet him, making both of them moan; the next moment, his hands were wandering, over Fuma’s shoulders and back and sides, as if wanting to touch him everywhere at once. 

Fuma felt a little like he was dreaming, because everything was blurry and unfocused, but he knew that, even if it was a dream, he would get the best out of it. So he reciprocated in the best way he could, kissing Kento deeper and harder and pressing his body against his until both of them were breathless and disoriented. 

“Kento” Fuma whispered as they finally broke away that tiny but to gasp for air, but Fuma held him close, not letting Kento go very far. Kento blinked his eyes open at Fuma letting fall that last barrier between them, as if making sure it was really Fuma he was kissing and not just a lookalike, and Fuma dug his fingers deeper into Kento’s lower back. “Don’t listen to what other people say about you anymore. Just listen to me, okay? I am the only one that matters.”

Fuma gulped when Kento smiled at that, the first real smile in weeks spreading over his lips, and without another word he reconnected their lips. It spread through Fuma like the warmth of sunlight, and he let himself fall into the feeling of Kento and only Kento all around him. 

Everything seemed to happen almost naturally, without much input from Fuma, and his brain had trouble catching up with what was happening. He registered his back hitting the mattress but did not remember moving there, and suddenly Kento’s shirt was gone and he did not remember removing it, either. He felt a little drugged, only that he remembered every detail about Kento, engraving every noise, every touch, every movement of his deeply into his memory. 

Kento’s skin felt smooth and soft under his fingers, warm, perfect, … and just simply perfect, and Fuma wanted to tell him that, wanted to never stop telling him, only that his words got stuck in his throat when Kento’s tongue traced his Adam’s Apple, emptying his lungs of all air. 

Fuma had always had an odd fascination for Kento’s fingers, the way they danced over the piano whenever he played, and when those fingers brushed over his skin it was almost too sensual for Fuma to wrap his mind around. 

Kento seemed unable to bring enough skin under them as well, impatiently tugging Fuma’s clothes out of the way to be able to touch more. It made Fuma hypersensitive, the sensations almost too much to take, but still he arched into Kento’s touch to feel more.

When Kento’s fingers found Fuma’s shaft, Fuma couldn’t control the strangled gasp of Kento’s name that slipped his lips, but Kento was quick to kiss all other sounds away, his lips stealing even the last bit of breath from Fuma’s lungs. 

Fuma’s fingers were trembling as he conjured whatever was left of his brain power to make his hand move to touch Kento as well. It was a little weird to feel another guy’s erection in his palm, but Kento’s mumbled response against his lips was enticing, _perfect_ , his mind added unbidden, so he just acted by instinct. 

Kento never stopped kissing Fuma, no matter how huge the lack of air became and how hard they were panting into the kiss, and it only added to the almost altered state Fuma found himself in, rising higher and higher with every touch, every stroke from Kento. 

Fuma was the first to lose it, coming when Kento brushed his thumb over his head, and Kento kissed him through it, making the aftershocks even more intense, flowing through his body like little shudders of electricity. 

When he finally came down enough to connect his thoughts again, he concentrated on taking Kento with him, trying to focus on every sound he made, every reaction to his touch, and it was the most amazing thing to Fuma, almost better than his own high. Perfect, like everything about Kento. 

When Kento came, Fuma pulled away a little to watch his face, and he was so fascinated by the expression on his friend’s face that he kept staring until Kento blinked open his eyes, smiling at him as he came down. 

“Do you believe me now?” Fuma asked weakly, and Kento had to chuckle at that, catching his lips in another slow kiss. 

The next time at work, Fuma observed Kento’s smile to be much more brilliant than he had seen it in a long, long time, and he would have put it down for his own biased state, but from the way Sou patted his shoulder with a smile, he thought that maybe, it was not only him who saw it. 

Also the way Kento stayed close to him, not fearing about catching Fuma’s eyes anymore, made him quite sure that by now, other’s opinions were the farthest from Kento’s mind. 

That as long as he had Fuma by his side, nothing else mattered to him, and it made Fuma happier than anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I think haters who spoil other's fun about the fandom are the worst. I will never understand how you can feel good by making others feel miserable. I think the fandom is there to enjoy together, and not to start wars, and I hope everyone who found their way here agree with me.


End file.
